The End of an Era
by mastersmith
Summary: The mythical triforce has been unearthed and Hyrule will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

Long ago on distant shores, there once was a thrice blessed kingdom nestled in the midst of mighty mountains and grand cedar crested hills. The rippling meadows and shimmering streams completed this masterpiece of natural beauty. The people of this kingdom wanted for nothing and lived in peace and prosperity all their days. But as with all things under the sun this golden age would end. And it would end by a dream gone wrong.

Among the people of that land there lived as in all times and places, men beset by greed and avarice. Not to be contented by the simple bounties provided by the gods they desired more. It would start with a desire for a little extra, some money to help get by, a little luxury, a few pleasures here and there. But among such men, it wouldn't stop there. Next would come fame, wealth, and glorious power. However, no matter how much they gained, they would never be satisfied. With every increase, their insatiable appetites would expand ever larger to accomadate their gluttony until at last they brought dreaded doom down upon themselves and all around them.

There was a sacred relic, the stuff of fables. Every child knew the story and every old crone regaled her progeny with the tale. It had been told for uncountable generations that whosoever should obtain the golden artifact would be imbued with the very power and favor of the gods. Of course, the people at large scoffed at the idea that such a story might actually be true, and out of the few who did entertain such thoughts, the majority held that for such power to fall into petty mortal hands was high blasphemy, anathema to all goodness and contrary to the laws of nature and harmony that had governed the people since time immemorial.

But there was one man who not only believed but needed to believe. For him the icon embodied his destiny, the final conquest, a shining beacon of hope, the answer to his prayers. After three long decades, two wars, and the loss of everyone he held dear, that tragic man finally uncovered the legendary triforce. And all Hell was unleashed.


	2. diary of a king

Third of Dewfall, in the 16th year of my reign.

I write the words I dare not say aloud.

I have just realized most painfully, the gravest error of my sovereignty. My first glance told me not to trust that sandy bastard. I should have trusted my first instincts. However, it's a bit late to change that now. Ganondorf had bitter honey in his words and told me just what I wanted to hear. From the moment I let his "protectors" walk right into my territory, nay before then even, I was walking straightway into his trap, as naive and ignorant as a young deer fresh from the thaw of winter. From the first time I greeted him as brother and friend, he was playing me. His helpful words and kind demeanor, the evenings spent musing over our drinks all a ruse. The alliance between our peoples only an attempt at leverage.

I've been king for long enough now. I know damned well, through and through, how this game is played. We all say one thing and mean another. Feigning camaraderie, we shake with one hand while concealing daggers behind our backs with the other. I suppose I let my petty feelings in the way. In my heart, I longed for a good and true friend. One whom I could trust and speak true with. I wished for a compatriot, someone, anyone, I could speak my mind around and be entrusted with the same in return. If such a thing exists, it must not exist in this world, not for men like me. I hope in the next.

One would read all that I just wrote and exclaim, "a friend, one for sharing burdens and feelings, that's a wife right there, and lucky you, you happen to have one!" Not so much, I'm afraid. Not for men of royalty. My wife and queen, that bitch of a shrew with all the brains of a deku stump! A political marriage if there ever was one. There never was any love between us. If only I'd had the guts I would have been rid of her long ago.

As for the traitorous devil, the sixth regiment is cutting off his supply line, and by noon tomorrow, he'll be trapped in the pincer grip of Hyrule's finest. Then he will suffer the wrath of a king betrayed.


End file.
